


Hatoful Boyfriend Oneshots

by AnonymousStory77



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Angst, Biological Warfare, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Oneshot collection, Science, do not expect regular updates hahaha, just a few random ideas, oneshots range from funny to dark to weird to cute, teen rating is just for the usual in hb, the usual, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousStory77/pseuds/AnonymousStory77
Summary: Just a collection of random short stories about our favourite birds!Come for heartwarming cuteness, ridiculous and silly situations, murder, and udon.





	Hatoful Boyfriend Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, and welcome!
> 
> Just a brief disclaimer to say: HB and its characters belong to Hato Moa, not to me. I'm just a big fan with lots of thoughts about the characters.  
This collection of stories will contain spoilers for both Hatoful Boyfriend and Holiday Star.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every once in a while, Kawara Ryouta emulates the ghost of someone he knew.

There was almost a grace to the manner in which the young rock dove moved the equipment around, and if the doctor had not known for certain this fact to be false, he would’ve assumed the boy had done it before.

At first, Ryouta Kawara had stared at the numerous chemicals and test tubes with the same anxious expression he had when attempting just about anything for the first time, but as he read over the lab instructions and began sorting out the equipment, his demeanor changed entirely.

His bright red eyes were narrowed in intense concentration, and his movements were deliberate and focused.

Doctor Iwamine had never seen the boy look so confident.

The partridge mused to himself as he examined the natural way Kawara had picked up the new skills. It was almost instantaneous.

He brushed a stray thought aside without giving it a chance to argue its case.

Skills could by no means be passed down through genetics.

Besides, the rock dove clearly had an organized method approach to the experiment. If it had been _him_, the workspace would’ve been cluttered with spills and haphazard setups; everything in complete disarray.

Organized chaos, he would’ve called it.

A quaint notion. But he appreciated the contradiction. Another one of those mundanities he was unlikely to ever fully understand.

“Mr. Kawara.”

It was a good thing Ryouta had just finished placing the solution-filled flask back on the table, for he fluttered a good foot in the air before turning around.

“D-doctor Iwamine? What are you doing here?”

The rock dove’s red eyes were wide with shock. His plumage was fluffed up slightly.

The doctor almost smirked. Good to know he always had that effect on the students. It prevented too many bothersome questions.

“I came to retrieve some… important materials for my research. Though I’m not sure that’s any of your business, Mr. Kawara.”

“I-I’m sorry, doctor,” Ryouta replied, glancing around the room as if silently begging for somebirdie to help him.

Any bird that caught his eye sent a clear message: sorry pal, you’re on your own.

“Did you need something from me, sir?” Ryouta finally questioned tentatively, dreading the answer.

The doctor did not reply, but he took a few steps towards the lab bench and peered over at the lab setup. A standard solution. No spills. And he could vouch from his observation before that the pipetting had been performed with the utmost accuracy.

“Is this your first time performing a lab procedure, Mr. Kawara?”

“That obvious, huh?” the rock dove replied, deflating a little.

Doctor Iwamine elected, again, not to respond, tilting his head to one side in a manner that almost gave his usual detached expression some inflection of curiosity.

“How did you go about it?”

“I’m sorry, sir?”

“How did you go about performing the procedure? You seem as though you had a method. Unusual for first time lab workers.”

“U-um…”

“What did you base your method off of?”

“Well, cooking, sir.”

“…cooking.”

“Well, doctor, you see, I cook a lot,” the rock dove told him, looking more and more confused by the second. “And cooking is a little like chemistry. I think.”

“Hm.”

Ryouta made no further sound and so the partridge turned to him, his expression as unreadable as ever.

“Go on.”

“U-um,” Ryouta stuttered. “Cooking is a type of chemistry because you’re changing the chemical makeup of food by heating it or mixing it with other ingredients. So… I guess I just… took what I know from cooking and used it here. With cooking, you have to follow the procedure that’s laid out for you, otherwise you won’t get the right result. But… at the same time, you also have to adapt the procedure to what you’re attempting to do, or however works for you so that it’s… more efficient? So I guess you also have to change it up a bit too?”

Doctor Iwamine stared at him wordlessly without so much as a hint of a reaction.

“I’m sorry, doctor. That probably doesn’t make much sense. I guess I kind of contradicted myself…”

“Hm.”

For a moment, neither bird said anything, Doctor Iwamine staring at the set up as Ryouta mentally floundered to come up with an explanation as to why the doctor was having this conversation with him.

“Have you ever considered chemistry as a career path, Mr. Kawara?”

“No, sir, I haven’t,” the rock dove replied, more confused than ever. “I’ve been so busy with all my part-time jobs and with school that I never really thought about-”

“Perhaps you should consider it. You seem to have a natural inclination for lab work.”

“I- I… thank you, sir?”

The doctor did not reply, instead turning and walking towards the lab cupboards without another word.

Ryouta watched the partridge’s retreating form, barely noticing his lab partner come up beside him with the rest of the materials.

“Did… did Doctor Iwamine just compliment you?” Hiyoko asked incredulously.

“…I think so,” Ryouta replied, stunned. “He must be in a good mood, I guess.”

“…geez, I wonder who died?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered about how much of Ryuuji Shuu sees in Ryouta...
> 
> And I like the idea of Ryouta displaying a talent; he doesn't really get the chance to in the games.


End file.
